baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Slender Baldi
Slender Baldi is a horror game made by Mystman2 Games,it's based of Slendytubbies and Slender: The Arrival Story You play as Tag,Filename2 from Baldi Vs. Filename2 has used a mind control ray on Baldi.After getting hit by the mind control ray,Baldi brutally murdered his friends and students,so it's up to you to defeat Filename2 and save everyone. Modes There are modes in the game. Story Mode Shows the player what happened. Survival Mode Teams the player up with their friends to take down Dr Gastion's minions. Versus Mode One player is the predator while the other players are the prey. Sandbox Mode Allows the player to do a lot in a Debug Mode like style STORY MODE Story Mode has 4 Chapters CHAPTER 0:The File Force Mind Control Ray It starts with Baldi running through the Outside Yards when he came to Filename2,who had a mind control ray,he used it on Baldi and he became evil.Filename2 then told Baldi to act normal.Later,Baldi entered the Schoolhouse all normal,however,TPOTT noticed that Baldi was acting weird,that night,TPOTT heard Baldi get up then leave.He then called the entire students and teachers about it and said that Playtime and It's A Bully to follow him while the others stay at the Schoolhouse.While they are looking around the city,TPOTT,Playtime and It's a Bully decided to split up,TPOTT went to the left while Playtime and It's a Bully checked the beach.However TPOTT finds a notebook and decided to check the beach,however when TPOTT entered the beach,Baldi was there growling and Playtime and It's a Bully were dead.When TPOTT asks Baldi if he's alright,Baldi reveals his new features,black eyes,a missing arm and bone showing from his chest,TPOTT ran to the Schoolhouse but to find the others dead,TPOTT kept on running until Baldi caught him and hung him at a tree in the First Exit. CHAPTER 1:Tag's Investigation You (Tag) had heard about the Here School Massacre on the news,Tag decide to find out as there are 7 notebooks around the school,Tag went to your room to grab the flashlight from Baldi's Basics: Power Out.But as Tag leaves his house,he sees Metal Baldi around the town,Tag survives Metal Baldi by hiding under cars,and finally,he reached the Schoolhouse,he collects all 7 Notebooks while surviving Baldi then escaping to the Field Trip Forest where Chapter 2 begins. CHAPTER 2:Camping Chaos and Playground Panic At the Field Trip Forest,Tag was wandering around the forest when he found out that Remote was here with him.Tag hides from Remote by hiding behind the trees and finally,he got out of here.Tag entered the Playground which was wandered by Playtime who was now mind controlled and there were 14 Notebooks scattered around the Playground.After collecting all Notebooks,Tag found out that Playtime was blocking the exit,Tag then throws a rock at a collapsing pillar that was used for scenery,alerting Playtime and trapping her,Tag then runs out of the Playground and into the File Base. CHAPTER 3:The Truth Revealed After escaping Playtime in the Playground,Tag explored the File Base,however,he found many dead intruders that entered the File Force,but he met the surviving intruder,Ryeun.Ryeun said that he teamed up with the intruders to stop the File Force,but most of the intruders were killed by It's a Bully in his mind controlled,headless state.Ryeun also said that one of the intruders knocked out a guard then stole his keycard but was killed by It's a Bully,who was looking for Ryeun,Ryeun also said that the keycard is for Filename2's private room.Tag agrees and searches for the keycard,but when he got the keycard,It's a Bully found Ryeun and cut his head off with his chainsaw.Tag walks to the door to Filename2's private room,but It's a Bully was in the private room,and chased Tag towards the lockroom,Tag then runs out of the room when It's a Bully was in the lockroom,trapping him.Tag then enters the private room and encounters Filename2,who reveals that he is the culprit for this madness,then he unleashes the File Creature Bot 2.0.Tag destroys the File Creature Bot 2.0,contacts help,and confronts Filename2,who arms himself for battle,after a short fight,Filename2 sends out TPOTT in his brainwashed state,Tag defeats TPOTT and takes down Filename2,who escapes.1 second later,the Resistance arrives,the Resistance Leader,Mr. Luxury,asks Tag what happened and why there everyone is monsters,Tag explains everything to Mr. Luxury.All of a sudden,Hide tells Mr. Luxury that he and Tag need to see this with her.On the Cliffside,Tag,Mr. Luxury and Hide can tell that this is bad as there were Filename2's minions,coming to destroy Here Town,Tag says that everyone must fight. Trivia This game is made for fun. This takes place after Baldi Vs. Filename2. This is similar to Minecraft:Story Mode and Slendytubbies 3. Slender Baldi is known to be spoopy and creepy. Category:Games